Bloodstained Kitty
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Dee and Ryo are having a rough relationship, both expecting more, neither used to the other. After a mysterious cell phone and the mutilated bodies of small children begin showing up will the two be able to put aside their problems to save their family?


Saeton: Hello everyone! For those that don't know me my name is Saeton! Ive done many works for Yami no Matsuei including "Bon and Bon" as well as xXxholic. I love horror, and that's what will be featured in my written works.

Please note: English is not my native language. You might see errors and for that I apologize. I have a friend assisting me but sadly they too know about as much English as I do. Thank you for your patience.

I would assume that being here you are aware that their will be such themes as same sex romances, violence, and language. I will warn you however there will be graphic scenes of gore. For those who do not enjoy such, please make your way out.

Disclaimer: All characters besides Tommy and background individuals are owned by the grand Sanami. If I owned them I wouldn't be making fanfiction.

Summary: Things have been getting a little rough in Ryo and Dee's household as their relationship begins to unravel. However a mysterious cell phone and a collection of childrens bodies begin to show up in the most disturbing of manners. Can the NYPD stop a serial murder who cant even be identified? Can Ryo and Dee put aside their problems enough to be able to focus on the danger he poses to their own family?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beginning<strong>_

This poor, small, pathetic creature. After he had dragged out the tiny animal from the corners of its hiding spot it still wailed before him. It huddled beside the tree, feet digging into the ground, pushing itself backwards. Its attempts at hiding were quite futile, yet he found it precious to watch.

Why didn't it understand? He didn't want to hurt it, he wanted to save it. The poor thing, so tortured, so wounded by those around it. He had rescued it, brought it into his arms and gave it what it needed. Why wouldn't it understand? Was it unable?

That didn't matter now. He needed to save this small baby. He needed to free it from its binds, rescue it from the world. He was its savior.

The creature continued to bed, tears streaking down its face. It cried, broken and bleeding fingernails raking the bark leaving a noticeable trail. Its foot had broken long ago. Although the wound was unintentional, it served its purposes.

How many times had this small, precious creature tried to run? To escape from its freedom? How strange, how ironic.

Oh well. There was nothing to be done about it now. He had to find more creatures to protect. This one would finally find salvation.

The child released one more small scream before the gurgles subdued its speech.

"Dee! Dee, can you hear me?"

Ryo scowled, removing his headphones from their place upon his head. Wisps of blond hair invaded his vision, tickling his eyes. He pushed them away, noting them as another annoyance he should take care of very soon.

Stepping out of the kitchen he sent a glare to what he was now referring to as the "whale" in his living room. The animal paid no attention, instead offering a mumble and turning on his side, bringing one hand up to brush away any objection Ryo had to his lazy habits.

It had been this way for quite some time now. Ryo and Dee had begun their new life together, and although Ryo had started to become used to the prospect of love making and the fact he now had to admit some things about himself he wouldn't have previously, things had not become easier. Sure, in the beginning things were wonderful. However as time passes and people beginning living together they start to notice the small things that irk them about the other.

In this instance, Dee and his inability to assist. When they had begun seeing each other Dee was always behind him, wrapping his arms around the other, whispering sweet nothings as Ryo would swat him away. He would then wander around the counter and pick up anything, whether it be a bowl or knife and offer his help. Although most of the time Ryo feared Dee going anywhere near the kitchen he would laugh and give him some salad to turn or something to cut up. Even then he worried.

Now though it seemed they had taken roles that Ryo didn't appreciate. It was weird, because it wasn't like Ryo really needed the help, he could do it on his own. However there was just… something special about Dee being there with him. As it was now, Dee would be lazying on the couch, watching a football game or even sleeping as he was at the moment while Ryo worked in the kitchen for their meal.

Sighing loud enough for Dee to hear Ryo turned on his heels and made his way back into the kitchen. He was about to throw his headphones on when he heard a slam of the front door.

Three bustling bodies made their way inside his house. The annoyance at Dee was replaced with the fact that Bikky once again forgot to remove his shoes prior to walking in. Alongside him was Kenny, who oddly enough did so without being reminded. Another boy as well, one Ryo didn't recognize was there.

"Ryo." Bikky yelled, louder than necessary. "Whats for dinner?"

Ryo was about to comment on how Bikky didn't even ask if the other boys could join them, but decided otherwise. The noise would prove to his advantage. Maybe it would get Dee's ass moving. He smiled, turning his attention back to the meal he was preparing.

"Tonight, pot roast. With potatoes and your favorite, vegetables."

Bikky made a face but chose not to say anything, instead looking at the other two kids. He pointed upstairs, kid motions for 'lets get outta here and up to my room', and bolted for the stairecase. The others did as well, disappearing from view.

As fast as they had gone Ryo heard a mumble behind him. Dee stepped in, rubbing his head offering a mumbled curse before heading to the fridge. He pulled out a beer, opening it before taking a few sips.

The one few things Ryo enjoyed was Dee's lack of alcohol intake lately. It wasn't like Dee was an alcoholic, far from it, Ryo just hated the smell, always had. Dee had reduced himself to one a day, always near dinner time, and Ryo never mentioned anything about his distaste. It was a silent compromise.

Ryo waited for the other mans touch, even relaxed his weight on one leg, giving himself a better curve. He closed his eyes, almost imagining Dee wrapping himself around him, lips grazing the shorter mans ear, offering sweet whispers.

And yet, once again he was denied as Dee made his way into the bathroom, disappearing from view with a phone to his ear.

Sighing again, shoulders slumping, Ryo went back to preparing the meal, hissing as his finger hit the hot metal.

* * *

><p>Dee couldn't fathom what Ryo' problem was. As he found himself staring at himself in the bathroom mirror his mind began wandering off.<p>

They had begun living together almost two years prior. Everything was going beautifully, it was everything Dee had wanted. And yet, as time passed he began to find himself more anxious.

"Well… your behavior is very different from how you were. Maybe its catching up with you."

Dee had forgotten he was on the phone. He shook his head, barely aware the Brooklyn voice on the other end wouldn't see him.

"And what do you mean by that Drake?" Dee almost hissed. He found himself suddenly very confined in the small bathroom, yet it was the only room in the house where it was hard to hear from the other side. Often times when he was feeling agitated he would confine himself to bathroom conversations with his usually less willing friend.

"Well…" The voice on the other end seemed hesitant. "Dee, before you and Ryo were together it wasn't like you ever had any intent of "settling down". This isn't really the lifestyle I ever thought you were going to take."

Dee scoffed, yet remained silent. He took a seat on the side of the tub, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

It was true. He never imagined himself being dedicated to one person. When Ryo denied him, pushed him away, it was a rush, something so unexpected and so… well… he couldn't explain it. But that desire, that need to have him close, to have him his and only his was there. And now…

He loved Ryo, he knew he did. He couldn't imagine any day without being able to see that smile, that face, that glance and body. And yet everyday he found himself more and more annoyed.

The nagging for one. Dee was never the most clean person, but he was never, ever dirty. And yet Ryo would treat him as if he was making a mess out of the place. At night after a long days work, sometimes all Dee wanted to do was lay back and relax, slip his shoes off and go to bed. Yet if Ryo saw even one sock land on the floor he would be all over him, demanding he throw the clothing into and laundry before taking a nap. If he left one dish in the sink Ryo would be bitching about bugs getting in and why he couldn't be more responsible.

It was just conflict one after another, and he wasn't used to it. He never had someone behind him all the time, nagging in his ear like his mother, making him do the most nonsensical things. If there was cleaning to be done, Dee would do it in his own time. He didn't need Ryo to tell him.

It had gotten to the point where sometimes Dee would not do something on purpose, just to piss Ryo off more. This he too couldn't understand. If he hated conflict so much why was he creating it?

It had all become to weird to him. He was ready for a break.

"Dinner!"

"See ya Drake." Dee mumbled, hanging up before the other had time to respond. He sauntered his way out, ready for any kind of onslaught Ryo would put him through that night.

* * *

><p>Bikky raced down the steps, followed by his two friends. In a quick attempt at showing off he made sure to skip the last two steps, landing hard on his bare feet. The sudden noise made Ryo lift his head and send a dissapproving stare Bikkys way.<p>

Without being told the young boy made his way to the sink, waving for the other two boys to follow. Sure, normally he would fight back against washing his hands, as it didn't seem to be the "cool" thing to do, but Ryo had seemed more agitated then usual. Instead he did so without being told, hoping to avoid any negative vibes that seemed to be surrounding off his care taker.

"So Bikky," Ryo smiled, barely glancing at him. Instead he focused his attention on their plates, almost forgetting the two extras. "Care to introduce our house guests?"

He almost forgot. Kenny was usually there, but Ryo enjoyed being informed. He found it to be "polite". As for the other…

"This is Tommy. He's Kennys cousin. He's kinda dumb so don't worry about him."

Ryo shot him a glare and an apologetic glance at the smaller child behind him. Bikky did nothing more than say the truth, he didn't know what Ryo's problem was.

Kenny had introduced Bikky to Tommy a few days prior, and it was only because of Kennys pleadings that the other boy was even there. The kids parents had no desire to keep him around, so Kennys mom had chosen to take him in. The only problem was that Kennys mom rarely gave a shit either, so that left Kenny in charge of babysitting.

The boy was less than a year younger than Bikky, and yet he was… off. Besides being tiny and quite frail looking, especially with those bright red freckles that seemed to litter his face, he was pretty silent. The boy didn't speak, instead offering hand gestures or noises from his throat in an attempt at a conversation. Kenny told him he was a little "slow", but Bikky felt he was being friendly. The only good thing was that Tommy pretty much did whatever he was told and remained out of the way. He didn't mind him so much, but was a little put off about the odd behavior.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tommy." Ryo smiled, placing a hand on Tommys head, giving the blond hair a gentle tousle. "Have a seat."

Bikky often wondered if Ryo was the equivalent of a mother in any normal family. He did all the things a mother would. And yet he refused to ask the question, not sure how Ryo would take it. No man wanted to be compared to a female right?

The dinner was as it always was. Bikky kept chattering, usually Ryo popping in some curious probing question about his day. Kenny remained on his best behaviour except when Ryo wasn't looking, choosing that opportune moment to toss something edible at Bikky. And Tommy seemed fixated on Dee who for being as obnoxious as he was, acted as if his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't quite place it, but it seemed like things were different. It had been for a while, but he kept choosing to ignore it. As time went on though he wondered how much would change, and how much already had.

* * *

><p>Poor thing. Poor, poor thing. It was safe now, locked away, hidden from the world. It could have peace now. It wouldn't be tortured any more.<p>

He would have a hell of a time removing all the blood however.

The man held a small bundle in his hands. The small animal offered nothing but a _mew _for conversation, curling itself around his hand. He smiled, petting the baby kitten with one, stubby finger, feeling the fur against his rough hand. It mewed again, large, sparkling eyes gazing up at him.

There were so many other creatures he had to save though. So many more. He only just arrived in this horrible city, so filled with tortured souls. He watched them from his perch, eyes their forms as they ran about one another, tossing around a ball, passing it and throwing it into the hoop. He listened to their yells of happiness, their cries of pleasure.

It was all fake. He knew it. They were tortured inside, waiting to be set free. Those poor, small creatures pleading for help. Yet, he had to find the most wounded.

A group played so casually. He could see them from where he sat. A tanned looking child who spoke such harsh words as he dug into the sand. Next to him were two other boys who looked so surreal next to one another. The tinier one was so frail and pale, he looked as if he could snap at the touch. Beside him a dark skinned boy with such a rare, beautiful blond mane. They were opposite in every fashion.

The boys stood, the black one commenting on dinner, inviting the other two.

He wondered how tortured these small children were.

Oh, how they would be so grateful.

* * *

><p>Saeton: Well, I hope you enjoyed! This one is of course short being only the beginning Reviews are always welcome, and the more there are, the faster another chapter will be released! I again apologize for any large errors. My English is getting better I hope!<p>

Notes: For Drake having a Brooklyn accent… eh I made that up. But for some reason I can see it. xD Just go with me here.

I will be flushing out more characters soon. :3 Enjoy!


End file.
